


Little genius

by Yeneffer



Series: Household Of The Supersoldiers [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fun, Hacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeneffer/pseuds/Yeneffer
Summary: When someone outmatched Tony...(Can be read alone)





	Little genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSimplicity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Blooming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510529) by [BlueSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSimplicity/pseuds/BlueSimplicity). 



> Just a little something that I wrote while reading The Blooming.  
> You don't need to read it, but if you do, think of a little girl who's far too clever for her own good sometimes ;)  
> And now, have fun.

"Sir I must inform you, that we're currently got hacked into."  
Jarvis' voice was carried over the stream of water in the shower, Tony Stark was currently standing on. He jerked around, hit the button for temperature accidentally and let out a squeak when ice cold water hit his back.  
"What???", he screamed in a voice higher than he wanted to admit. He hit the button to turn of the water furiously.  
"I repeat: someone's hacking into the Stark files." Jarvis voice was as calm as ever while Tony tried to understand the meaning of this.  
"What?!", he asked again, unbelievingly.  
"I repeat: some-"  
"I heard you. How is this even possible?" In his mind he already made up a list of possible candidates for such a maneuver. There weren't many technical advanced people on this planet with the required knowhow to get through Jarvis.  
"I don't know Sir."  
Tony tore open the door and accepted the warm towel held out by a robot hand.  
"When did they start?"  
"7 minutes ago."  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"It didn't seem necessary at first and you were busy at the moment. But I can't stop them from getting past our security walls."  
He couldn't dry himself fast enough, only fastening the towel around his hips while he hurried down the steps to his working station.  
"How far in the system are they now?", he asked on his way.  
"They're on the last wall."  
"WHAT??"  
"I repeat: They-"  
"I heard you!", Tony yelled at the guiltless Jarvis.  
The door opened with a scarcely audible hiss and he stumbled over to his chair.  
"Show me!"  
Screens after holographic screens lifted themselves up in front of the dark haired man, but it still didn't make any sense to him.  
"They are in now."  
He had to act. And fast.  
"Can you trace them?"  
"Not in the calculated time they'll stay."  
His fingers swiped over the keys - without any result so far.  
"Can you hang a tracer on them?" Maybe he could slow them down enough to make them pay for their insolence later.  
"I'm working on that and-"  
"And what?"  
"They are gone, Sir." Everything inside him went cold.  
"What did they stole? "  
Tony closed his eyes in defeat and let his head hung low, something he hadn't done in a long while.  
"Everything is still there. And as far as I can say, they didn't copy anything."  
His head jerked upwards.  
"What?"  
"You're saying 'what' a lot today. Shall I scan for signs of a stroke?"  
"No, just tell my why somebody would hack into the best secured system in this world and didn't take anything!" There had to be a reason he hadn't thought of so far.  
"Being as you programmed me, I'm only as smart as you are. Well, maybe smarter since I learned a lot ever since then, if you'll allow me this additional, Sir. But I think they could be just curious." Typical Jarvis, sassy even in critical situation. Why did Tony keep him again?  
"How curious could someone be to hack into our servers?"  
"In the age of 11, you hacked into the Pentagon, NASA accounts and several other servers, governmental and public, just to see if you could do it", Jarvis reminded him friendly.  
"Yeah, good old times", he smiled. They couldn't stop him, didn't even know he was there.  
He was quiet for a while. In his head he ran through possible outcomes of this hack while he leaned back in his chair.  
"Do you think they'll come back again?"  
"At a chance of 37 percent, they will."  
"Good. We'll be prepared for that."

**Author's Note:**

> So, who knows which person hacked into the Stark files?  
> Let me know in the comments.  
> Also, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ;)
> 
> (Fun fact: my phone kept changing Tiny for Tony again and again xD That would certainly have hurt his ego if he knew...)


End file.
